


it's the little things in life

by pbandjin



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, So stay tuned, and probably tags, but yea, but yea theres gonna be a lot of fandoms in this collection, i will add ships as this collection gets bigger, if you want to request one then dm me on twitter, ill try to respond !!, laplock, some will be certain ships, some will be ships between a gc member and their bias !, this collection is just a collection of fluffy one shots for my groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjin/pseuds/pbandjin
Summary: a collection of one shots for my friends and anyone who wants one ♡ this collection will contain a variety of ships from a variety of fandoms (read the tags!)





	1. lucky [minghao]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: minghao + sofi  
> fandom: seventeen
> 
> this is literally the shortest thing lmao i hope its ok its not that good

sofi was in her happy place. head in minghao's lap, reading a book, minghao on his phone, absentmindedly running his hand through her air. they were both content and happy with each other, with where they were. sofi never wanted the moment to end, never wanted the warm feeling she felt to leave. 

but, two seconds later, it did. 

minghao sat up and pulled her onto his lap. she smiled, expecting them to just cuddle, but her plans were shot down as soon as minghao chuckled and began tickling her. 

sofi screamed and scrambled away from minghao in a desperate attempt to escape. minghao just pulled her back and continued tickling her; sofi's words were cut off by her laughing too hard, and minghao just snickered to himself as he continued tickling her. she kicked him in the side in her flailing around and he winced in pain for a second, allowing her to roll off the couch and escape. she threw her arms up, celebrating her freedom, but only for a few seconds after she noticed that minghao was clearly trying not to cry. 

she ran over to him and put her hands on his side where she had kicked him. "are you okay?" she asked worriedly, and he just noticed, wincing as he moved to sit up properly. 

"jesus, i didn't realized i kicked you that hard," sofi said. "i'm so so so sorry, baby, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you, i- " 

"you didn't," minghao said, cutting her off. sofi frowned. 

"i did, didn't i?" 

her words were cut off by minghao jumping on top of her, pushing her to the ground. he placed his hands beside her head and just rested there for a few seconds.

"what are you doing?" she asked, smiling. 

minghao grinned back. "just thinking about how lucky i am to date a girl like you." 

she snorted and pushed him off. "lier." 

minghao leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "why would i lie?" he asked softly. "you're the most beautiful girl i've met, ever. i love you." 

"shut up, i love you more." 

 

 


	2. perfect [bambam]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: bambam + mel  
> fandom: got7
> 
> if u want a one shot dm me on twitter with the ship !! my username is toojong

"hey, bambam, look at this," mel said, picking the delicate flower they had noticed by the side of road they were walking on. they stood up and walked over to bambam, a skip in their step as they neared their boyfriend. they stood on their tiptoes to reach bambam's ear, smiling as they made sure that it wouldn't fall. bambam grinned when mel was standing to their normal height once more, reaching forward to tuck a strand of their hair behind their ear. 

"sometimes i forget how adorable you can be," he said, before leaning forward and kissing them on the forehead. they smiled and tilted their head up so their lips connected with bambam's.

when they pulled away, bambam took out his phone and pulled up the camera. "we're in the park, we just _have_ to get some cute photos, don't we?" he asked, a smile on his face. mel nodded, and got out their phone as well before running over to the tree that was standing beside the stream that was babbling along through the park. bambam ran after them, a smile on his face that could make the sun jealous. mel posed as bambam took some photos; bambam's eyes were filled with love for the person he adored most in the world. after getting some beautiful pictures, bambam slipped his phone back into his pocket before taking mel's place. 

mel booped him on the nose as they skipped over to where bambam had been standing. they pulled out their own phone before snapping a few photos of their boyfriend, then switching to selfcam and taking a few selfies without him knowing. they giggled before switching the camera back and taking a few more pictures of bambam. 

"can i see them?" bambam asked, the bright smile back on his face. mel nodded, handing him their phone. 

he swiped through them, before laughing when he saw mel's selfies. he turned the phone around, revealing their face. "look, it's my beautiful mel!" he said, sticking his tongue out when he turned back the phone, a small smile on his face. 

mel just rolled their eyes before going behind bambam, putting their hands on his shoulders and jumping up, wrapping their legs around his waist. he staggered a bit before regaining his balance; they rested their chin on his shoulder as he brought up the camera once more and taking a few selfies. "we match," he said happily. "your purple hair and my purple flower, aren't we just the perfect couple?" 

"yes, baby," mel said before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek before resting their head on his shoulder once more. 


	3. promise [jae]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: mel + jae  
> fandom: day6
> 
> for my best friend and their boyfriend, park jaehyung

Jae noticed the weather change almost instantly, and knew what would come along with it. So, he immediately took action; grabbing his coat and keys, he shouted that he was going out for a bit, and left the house. It was a cold day, even though it was the middle of summer, and Jae knew how Mel could get when the weather instantly changed like this. 

He made his way first to a small pharmacy, where he knew teddy bears would be sold. Sure enough, there was a whole rack of them, and he pulled one down and placed it under his arm while looking around for a fleece blanket. Eventually, he found one, decorated with small hearts and little animals, and a smile grew on his face. Once he paid for the blanket and the bear, he went to his next stop, a small coffee shop that Mel had told him about all the time. He had never been, but he knew Mel's order, so he went inside and placed it. When he received the drink, he hopped back into his car, an excited but warm smile on his face. 

When he arrived back at the house, he found Mel in the living room, watching TV. He walked over to them, the bear under his arm, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and the coffee in his hand. Mel looked up at him, and a smile grew on their face as they stood up. 

"What's this?" they asked. 

"Just a few things for you," Jae responded, setting the bear and coffee down on the table. He wrapped the blanket around Mel's shoulders before leaning down and kissing them on the forehead, then wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on theirs. They returned the hug, and they just stood there, breathing in the other's scent. 

Eventually, over a period of months, Jae had gotten Mel nine bears and nine blankets, and they all lived on Mel's bed. When he was leaving to tour with Day6 again, he stole a few blankets and Mel's favorite bear and slept with it, then returned them in the morning before he left. He gave Mel a sweet kiss before saying goodbye; he hated seeing the tears in their eyes whenever he left, so he made sure to mention the bear and blankets. A look of love and happiness spread over his partner's face, and he leaned down and kissed them once more. 

"I'll call you every day. We'll be back in two weeks, I promise." 

"Okay, honey. Keep your promise." 

"I will."


	4. spidey [jae]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: mel + jae  
> fandom: day6
> 
> their reward for making it through a party :D

when mel walked in through the comic-con doors, the first thing they noticed was a deadpool holding a "free hugs" sign. they looked down at their last minute spiderman costume; they had originally planned to go as harley quinn, but the night before the con, they somehow managed to get the hair dye all over the costume. luckily, they had a backup costume, just a spiderman suit, and as they had gone as harley the year before, they didn't see why not. 

after finally convincing themself that hugging the deadpool wouldn't kill them and would actually be a pretty cool experience since they were in a spiderman costume, they took a deep breath and walked over. when they got closer, they instantly realized that the deadpool was easily a foot taller than them, and doubt crept back into their mind, and right as they neared him, they swerved and turned the other way, shaking their head and cursing themself. 

"wait, wait, you're spidey, what are you doing not giving your boyfriend a hug?"

mel turned around, shocked. "did you just call me..spidey?" 

"i mean...you are spiderman, are you not? are you some kind of...i don't know, antman? wait, no, that exists. never mind." 

mel just laughed quietly to themself before pulling out their phone and giving it to the tall deadpool in front of them. the deadpool took it and then waved down someone who was passing by. mel stood by the deadpool, expecting to just take the picture and then leave as soon as possible, but right as the picture was about to be taken, the deadpool swung them down as if the pair were dancing and ending in the final pose. mel gasped but just smiled through the suit at the other’s mask; once the picture was taken, the deadpool stood up and swung mel back up to their original position. as their phone was given back, the deadpool pulled up the mask so his face was revealed, resulting in mel freezing, jaw dropped. they blinked, then shook their head, apologizing, before doing the same. the deadpool just grinned, and tilted his head. 

“what’s your name?” he asked. “i mean, i know you’re a superhero, and you can’t really reveal your identity to the public, but i am one too, so….” the deadpool winked and mel struggled to find words.

“i’m.. my name is mel,” they stuttered out, and the deadpool just grinned.

“i’m jae,” he responded. “is it alright if i get your number, mel?” 

mel’s eyes widened, and jae very obviously panicked. 

“i mean, it’s okay! you don’t have to, i mean...it’s okay, i just thought...i just thought you were cute.” jae nervously laughed and mel shook their head vigorously. 

“no, it’s okay!” they replied. they listed off their number and jae copied it down into his phone. 

“i sent you a text, so when you have time, add me to your phone, and then text me!” jae winked and then pulled his mask back down, and picked up his “free hugs” sign again, walking away, leaving mel frozen in shock. 

when they finally regained the ability to move, they looked down at their phone. a text had come from an unknown number, simply reading, “hey qt your webs are......noice.”


	5. safe [kyungsoo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kyungsoo + georgie  
> fandom: exo
> 
> i hope u enjoy this rly short thing ilu :')

Safe.

Safe was the best word to describe what Georgie felt when she was around Kyungsoo. He had a way of making her the happiest person in the world by just flashing a smile her way. When she stole his sweaters, he was delighted at how cute she looked, as they were way too big for her. Just to tease her, he stole one of her sweaters once, and when he tried to put it on, he managed to tear it on the side, and nearly burst into tears, as he knew it was her favorite sweater. She, however, found it the cutest thing, and made sure to let him know that it was okay.

To make it up to her, though, Kyungsoo was determined to make her cookies. Knowing how much Georgie loved to bake, though, he surprised her with an apron and a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and pulling her up off of their living room couch, and into the kitchen.

“What kind of cookies would you like?” he asked, flipping open the cook book.

Georgie’s eyes widened, and a smile grew. “Surprise me.”

“Well...I mean, that’s kind of hard to do when you’re helping me make the cookies,” Kyungsoo pointed out, scrunching his nose at her, and she just giggled before taking the cook book from him. She closed her eyes as she flipped through the book, and then let her finger fall on one of pages. She opened her eyes and beamed when she saw what she had landed on.

“Meringues..interesting,” Kyungsoo said, a smile on his face. Georgie just nodded excitedly; Kyungsoo knew it was her favorite sweet, and he was excited to make it.

“Okay, the first time I made meringues I burnt them really badly,” Georgie said as she pulled out the ingredients from the fridge, then headed over to the pantry. “Let’s try not to do that this time.”

Kyungsoo nodded and took the eggs from his girlfriend. Together, they whipped together the ingredients until they seemed to be a perfect combination. Georgie grinned at their creation before giving Kyungsoo a quick kiss and grabbing the tray full of unbaked meringues and sliding it into the preheated oven. Kyungsoo watched as she set the timer, then stepped forward and slipped his arms around her waist, giving her a back hug. Georgie smiled and rested her head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, tired after making the meringues. He turned her around and placed his hands on the side of her face, smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her lips before helping untie her apron and hanging it up on the little rack that rested by the living room entrance.

Hand in hand, they went into the living room and sat down on the couch together. Kyungsoo pulled Georgie into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. He picked up his book that rested on the table beside the small couch and opened it, beginning to read aloud. Georgie just sighed, a content smile on her face as she listened to his voice.

When the oven beeped a little while later, they both jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Georgie went to open the oven, but Kyungsoo ushered her away, reasoning that she could burn herself. Georgie just rolled her eyes, but smiled to herself as she stepped away. Kyungsoo opened the oven and peered in, and his eyes widened.

“What, what? Are they okay? Did we burn them?”

“Hold on.”

Kyungsoo grabbed the hotpad that rested on the stove and then opened the oven. “I’m afraid…,” he said as he grabbed the tray inside, “that they are actually perfect.” He pulled the tray out, revealing perfectly made meringues, and just grinned at Georgie, whose face lit up. Kyungsoo set the tray down on the stove, then retrieved a plate from the cupboard. He put a few meringues on the plate, then handed it to Georgie, his signature smile spread across his face. Georgie just grinned from excitement and went back into the living room, Kyungsoo right behind her.

Once again, they found themselves with Georgie on Kyungsoo’s lap, with Kyungsoo reading to her, but now they had meringues on a plate beside them. Kyungsoo placed the plate on the table and laid down, and after a little squirming to get comfortable, the couple were spooning, Georgie’s head resting on Kyungsoo’s arm.

Safe.


	6. happy place [chanyeol]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: chanyeol + sarah  
> fandom: exo
> 
> this is, again, rly short and bad but like ilu and i hope u enjoy it :DD <3

“What color are you planning to dye your hair next?” 

“What color would look good on me?” 

Sarah tilted her head, looking up at Chanyeol. “I think...honestly any color. Just...not green. Never do green.”

Chanyeol stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout. “Why noooot?” 

“Because,” Sarah said, grabbing his hand and bringing him out of the bathroom, “green is an ugly hair color. On anyone. Even if that someone is as attractive on you, it won’t look good.” 

Chanyeol crawled into the bed and pulled Sarah down with him. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, burying his head into her shoulder. She just smiled and took one of his hands into hers, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. 

“How was work today?” she asked, her voice now soft.

“Long and tiring,” Chanyeol replied. “Got yelled at because I forgot to turn in the report that I stayed up all night working on.” 

Sarah frowned and turned her head to look at him. “How...how did you forget to turn that in? I remember you staying up all night, I helped you on it.” 

Chanyeol just shrugged, sighing. “I don’t know. Probably because I didn’t get any sleep. My brain was running on literally nothing.” 

Sarah hummed an acknowledgment before returning her focus on Chanyeol’s fingers. She felt sleepy, as her day had been long too. It had simply consisted of cleaning her and Chanyeol’s apartment, as they had just had relatives over, which meant large messes were left. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help clean, baby,” Chanyeol said softly. “I feel bad.” 

“Don’t,” Sarah replied, a small smile on her face. “It’s okay, I promise. I’m just glad you’re home now, and that we can cuddle for the rest of tonight!” 

Chanyeol grinned, sitting up. Sarah sat up as well, a smile on her face as she looked at her boyfriend. Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed her before pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. Before she could ask what he was doing, Chanyeol explained that he was ordering them a pizza, and Sarah just grinned and leaned forward, tackling Chanyeol. They now rested with Sarah’s hands beside Chanyeol’s head, and Chanyeol beaming up at his girlfriend. Sarah leaned down and kissed him before bending her elbows and resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rolling to the side, which resulted in them the opposite of their original position. 

After several minutes of cuddling and a very intense pillow fight, the doorbell rang, and both froze, a grin on their faces. They jumped up off of the bed and raced each other to the front door, and by the time that they opened it, they were both breathing heavily. The delivery boy just smiled at them, handing Sarah the pizza and Chanyeol the receipt. Since they had paid online, all Chanyeol had to do was sign it, and tip the delivery boy. After he had done so, he closed the door, and the couple raced each other back to their bedroom, nearly dropping the pizza twice.

Once they were settled in their bed once more, Chanyeol grinned at Sarah, leaning forward and kissing her once more, before grabbing a slice of pizza. Sarah just sat back into the pillows, grinning.

This was her happy place. 


	7. cookies [chenle]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: chenle + chi  
> fandom: nct

“Oh, god, oh lord what is that smell?”  
  
“Oh shit, you’re home!”  
  
Crashes and a loud bang ensued as Chi put her stuff down and took off her coat. Kicking off her shoes, she wrinkled her nose at the smell that engulfed the entire apartment. She peeked around the corner to see Chenle balancing several pans and plates on his arms before somehow sliding them into the sink and looking up to see Chi, he giggled and bit his lip awkwardly.  
  
“Well, um, you’re home early.”  
  
“Class got out early. And you still haven’t answered my previous question.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
Chi entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Chenle’s waist, peering up at him. He smiled at her, one eyebrow raised, and she frowned. “I asked what the smell was. It’s really strong.”  
“Oh, um….” Chenle pulled away from Chi’s grasp and turned around, grabbing a plate. He turned around, displaying it to her, a big grin on his face. She looked at what was on the plate, trying to figure out what it was.  
  
“Oh, you made me, um...cardboard?”

“Cookies!” Chenle said, cutting her off. “I made you cookies! Look, there’s a dog, and then, um, I think that was supposed to be a flower….”  
  
His voice trailed off and Chi could tell that he was disappointed in how the cookies had turned out. She took the plate from him, picked up the supposed flower, and set the plate on the counter, taking a bite of the cookie. It was rock solid, and took her a few tries to get an actual bite, but once she was able to break off some of it, she looked at Chenle, trying to show him that she loved it.  
  
“Is it okay?” he asked, his eyes wide.

She raised her eyebrows and swallowed the piece of rock in her mouth. “Um, yeah! They’re...uh...great!”  
  
Chenle’s face fell. “You don’t have to lie to me, I know they’re bad. I just...I wanted to make something for you, because I love you and I wanted you to smile, I love your smile and you’ve been so stressed lately that I haven’t seen it much and I know I can’t bake my mom always told me I should never even try but you deserve something special oh my god I knew I should have just bought the cookies at a store I’m just a mess up I’m so sorry -”  
  
“Babe, it’s okay,” Chi said, putting the cookie down on the plate and walking up to him. She pulled him into her arms again, and he bent down to rest his head on hers. “I love you, Chenle, thank you.”  
  
“Why are you so damn short?” he asked, pulling away and grinning down at her.  
  
“Love cancelled.”


	8. bathtime [yuta]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship: yuta + codi  
> fandom: nct

“Yuta.”

“Codi.”

“What time is it?”

Yuta checked his watch, then looked back at Codi, who looked up at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion. “Three in the morning.”

“And you...want me...to get up and take a bath with you...because...you’re…scared…”

“You don’t have to draw out the sentence,” Yuta replied. “I just...it’s really dark and it’s early -”

“Late,” Codi corrected. “And why do you want to take a bath in the middle of the night?”

“Because,” Yuta said. “I have to leave early for work and I forgot to shower and our baths are so nice and calming but it’s scary without you and I’m scared.” He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and Codi sighed, pushing him off her. 

“Does this mean you’ll -”

“Be quiet before I change my mind, dummy,” Codi said, sitting up and yawning. She climbed out of bed, grabbed a towel then Yuta’s hand, dragging him off of the bed and into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Codi groggily undressed and Yuta started the water, checking to make sure the temperature was alright, then putting in the bubbles to start the bubble bath. Once it was set, he slipped off his shirt and sweatpants before climbing into the water and then beckoning for Codi to follow. 

Doing so, she flipped on the heater, as she knew she got cold easily. The tub was large and circular, allowing her to sit beside Yuta, resting her head on his shoulder. She nearly dozed off, but he splashed her lightly and she blinked, looking up at him. 

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” she said, then reached for the shampoo. “Wet your hair.”   


He complied, and Codi put some shampoo into her hand before massaging it into the boy’s hair. He sighed contently and relaxed, letting her wash his hair while he closed his eyes and rested. She understood, he had had a long day and stayed up late that night writing; hedeserved to relax. 

“Okay, babe, rinse.” 

She helped him rinse out his hair before putting in a little bit of conditioner and repeating the process. She secretly loved how soft his hair ended up after their baths - it was one of her favorite things. 

Once his hair was completely rinsed out, Yuta quickly cleaned his body and then grabbed the shampoo he knew Codi loved and started to work it into her wet hair. She sighed, the feeling of relaxation and relief overcoming her now. She leaned into his touch and he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek before returning his focus to her long hair. 

When everything was clean, the two sat there, playing with the bubbles that surrounded the couple. Codi giggled when she accidentally got bubbles on Yuta’s nose, and he stuck his tongue out at her before leaning forward and kissing her once more. 

After resting a little while longer, the two decided mutually that it was time to go to bed. They climbed out of the bathtub; Yuta emptied the tub and Codi turned off the heat. The two dried off and dressed, then held hands as they entered the bedroom. They climbed into bed; Yuta instantly wrapped himself around Codi.

Without a word, they both drifted off, hand in hand, Yuta holding Codi, a content smile on both of their faces. 


	9. blue envelope [johnny]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship: johnny + joey  
> fandom: nct

“Another one?”

Joey frowned as he sorted through his mail, picking out the little blue envelope that had his name scribbled on it. He threw away the spam letters and headed back to his apartment, opening the blue letter as he did so.

Unlocking the door, he kicked off his shoes before pulling out the piece of paper in the envelope, which he set down on the table in his living room. He sat down on the couch and unfolded the letter, interested to see what it read.

_Dear Joey,_

_I know you’re not expecting another letter from me until next week or so, but I just couldn’t wait. I have to tell you something, and, as you know, my phone doesn’t work so I had to resort to writing you an early letter. I hope you don’t mind.  
_ _I just wanted to let you know that the doctors have told me that Mom is going to be ok. I don’t have to take care of her anymore, as she will be placed in an elderly home along with my uncle, who is going to help take care of her there. This means that I will be returning home early, baby! I get to see you sooner.  
_ _When? I’m not sure. Within this next week. When I get signal I will call and let you know immediately._  
I’m currently beaming as I write this. I’m so excited to see you again, and I hope you’re excited too! :D 

_Love,  
_ _Johnny_

Joey slowly lowered the letter, his hand coming to his mouth. Johnny wasn’t expected home until next month, and here he was, coming home within the next week?

He jumped up and started picking up the little bit of trash that was lying around and threw it away, then finished the dishes that had been piling up. Once he was finished, he went into his room and flopped onto his bed, running his hands through his hair. Johnny was coming home.

He felt himself tear up at the thought of seeing his boyfriend again after the seven months of being apart. Johnny’s mother had gotten sick, and Johnny was the only person his uncle trusted in the family to help take care of her. He couldn’t be on his phone much, which then in turn ended up dying, and all the money he had had to be spent on his mother. The doctors had told him that he would be able to return home in February, but according to the letter, they had miscalculated. Joey had been focused on school himself, and wasn’t able to make it up to visit Johnny.

Joey sighed, then clicked on his phone to check the time. 6:03 PM. He sighed and rolled over, knowing he had to get his stuff ready for the next day.

After he prepared his backpack, he jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. He frowned and set his bag beside his bed and made his way to the front door, clueless as to who it was.

He opened the door, and was greeted to familiar brown eyes and the warm smile that he had missed so incredibly much. He dropped his phone and threw himself into Johnny’s arms, and Johnny wrapped around his arms around him.

“You miss me?”

“You think?” Joey replied, pulling away and looking up at Johnny’s face, taking in everything. “You look different,” he said. “More mature. Older.”

“Could say the same about you, cutie,” Johnny said, then leaned in, pulling Joey into a kiss.

Backing up to let Johnny inside, Joey picked up his phone before going to the bedroom and grabbing the teddy bear that he had bought when Johnny had first left. “I got this to remind me of you,” he said, holding it out to Johnny.

Johnny took it, smiling. “It’s precious,” he said, “like you.”

Joey rolled his eyes before kissing Johnny once more. “I’m glad you’re home, baby.”

“Me too,” Johnny said with a smile.


	10. sunglasses [jae]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: jae + mel  
> fandom: day6

“are you guys ready?” 

mel sighed and took a deep breath, hyping themself up as the group all gave each other high fives and hugs before they went out on stage. 

it was their big performance that they had been preparing for since the beginning of the first semester. their culture was holding their annual culture fair, and mel had signed up to perform with the kpop club, as their best friend, gabe, was joining and couldn’t dance to save his poor life. they originally joined to tease him, but ended up enjoying the practices and was awarded momo’s part as well as her solo.

while prepping, mel leaned over to gabriel, who was lacing his shoes. “do you think day6 will be watching us?” 

gabriel shook his head. “probably not. they’re the most popular boys in school; why would they come to a kpop performance?” 

mel raised their eyebrows. “i don’t know, just..”

gabriel just smiled before embracing mel. “you’ll do great, mel.”

mel nodded and thanked him before getting in the line to go on stage. 

the group marched out and took the original positions. before the music started, mel quickly scanned the audience, looking for the popular band, or, more specifically, their lanky, blond vocalist who had a goofy smile and pretty brown eyes that he usually hid behind sunglasses. “only douches wear sunglasses indoors,” gabriel had repeated to mel, several times in fact, but mel insisted on the fact that he made them look good, much to gabriel’s expense. 

the music started, and mel turned their focus to the performance. they nailed the movements, as well as having fun with it, making the crowd cheer at almost their every move.

once it was over, the crowd roared, and mel ran their hand through their hair, exhausted but happy. they scanned through the audience once more, and caught sight of five certain boys sitting next to each other, also clapping. and there was mr sunglasses. 

mel took a deep breath before following the group off the stage and heading back to the hallway, where they hyped up the next group that was performing after them. mel ran over to gabriel, who was taking a drink from his water bottle. 

they leaned forward and slapped the water bottle out of gabriel’s hands, spilling it all over the floor and over gabriel, whose eyes widened in shock as he froze, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. 

“dude!” 

“day6 is here,” mel said, then stood back to let it sink in. 

gabriel just raised an eyebrow. “and that calls for you slapping a water bottle out of my hands? you’re cleaning all of this up, by the way.” 

“i know, i know. but dude, day6 is here. jae! park jaehyung is here.  _ dowoon _ is here.”

at the mention of the drummer’s name, gabriel looked up, and mel smiled. 

“see? now, we are going to go back in there and sit down and pretend we don’t know they’re here. we are going to look good, and they are going to fall in love with us. got it?”

“i don’t see that happening, as i look like a drenched cat right now,” gabriel replied, but after getting the glare from mel he just nodded and threw the empty bottle away. 

mel smiled and turned around to go back inside, but promptly ran into someone as tall as the empire state building. they stumbled back a little bit, apologizing before brushing their hair out of their face and looking up to see who they had literally bumped into. 

standing in front of them was  _ the  _ park jaehyung.  _ the  _ mr sunglasses. 

jae took off his sunglasses, resting them on his head before raising an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. “you okay?”

mel just nodded, looking around for gabriel before turning back to jae. “did you see our performance?” they asked. 

“yes, actually. it was very-”

“only douches wear sunglasses indoors, you know,” gabriel said, walking up to stand beside mel. 

“excuse me?”

“it is dark out, the spotlights are pointed to the stage, and unless you’re blind, which you might be since you just pummeled into my best friend, nearly killing them, you have no reason to wear them indoors.”

mel just frowned, their mouth hanging open, words refusing to come out. jae chuckled to himself. 

“in my defense, they’re a whole foot shorter than me,” he said. “they weren’t in my line of vision.”

it was mel’s turn to ask “excuse me?” and gabriel just smiled.

“anyways,” jae said, holding out a piece of paper to mel, “here’s my number. text me. you were really great up there.” 

and with that, he turned around and walked away, leaving mel frozen in place while gabriel was snickering to himself. 


End file.
